


catch a breath

by latyabsx



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Isolation, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latyabsx/pseuds/latyabsx
Summary: in which aaravos ponders over what he can't have





	catch a breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpurin/gifts).



> no beta
> 
> for ria, thank you for being there

viren gestured a lot when he argued, aaravos noticed. his shoulders heaved with anger, clearly annoyed with something he said.

transfixed his eyes followed the energetic motions. he wondered if he ever relaxed his shoulders, unclenched his hands, took a deep breath. humans were so hectic, but maybe this one had an especially irritable vein. how curious.

aaravos smiled.

they were pretty things, his hands. the moment he pressed one against the glass, aaravos wanted nothing more than to mirror his gesture, even just for the illusion of contact. he had barely been able to hold himself back in this moment.

would his skin be warm to the touch? cold? would his fingers still be sparking with residual energy from casting spells? fingertips still warm from the casual, graceful motion to light the leftover candle stumps.

aaravos imagined what it might feel like to gently lace his fingers inbetween his. his palm would be warm, he decided, bliss against the cool night sky he was used to. calloused and dry from the practice of the arcane arts. tense, most likely.

he imagined running his thumb over the back of his hand, soothing the tension and offering him purchase, a steady footing, a rest for his tired eyes.

softly he would press kisses to his knuckles, lingering as long as he would allow him to. hold his hand and rest his cheek against his skin, close his eyes and anchor himself in the sensation of his presence.

aaravos wished to lead his finger down the expanse of his neck, fleetingly trace over his collar bones, down to the glowing symbol on his chest. he wished to press his palm against it, savouring the relief against this old ache, momentarily forgotten.

he wished to bring his arms around the man's waist, pull him close until there was barely an inch between them. silence his flustered ranting with his lips, taste him... (stars, he wished to get drunk off his taste.) let him thread his fingers into strands of long hair, kiss him hard enough until his grip would become desperate and frantic.

the tiniest shiver rippled through him.

patience was easily learned with the time he had at hand, but what he wasn't used to was craving something, someone, seemingly right before him, but just far enough to be out of reach.

but he only wished to drown in him a little.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me here:  
> twitter: shinigami_joyce


End file.
